


Hard to concentrate

by adamparr1sh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparr1sh/pseuds/adamparr1sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Lately the  loud noises in his mind had been made quieter by the dreamer's presence. Adam understood that his friend had some sort of feelings for him, and while at first he thought his own interest was just a product of pure vanity, the more they spent time together, the more he came to terms with the fact that it really wasn't just that. "</p><p>Ronan asks Adam to help him study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to concentrate

It was a Sunday afternoon during winter break. Adam was lying on his uncomfortable bed, trying to get rid of all the anxiety that came with school. He had some time off of school for another couple of weeks and all of his jobs started on Monday.  
It was hard not to concentrate on negative thoughts: he was never going to make it, no university was going to accept him and he would be doomed to sped the rest of his miserable life in that stupid town, full of bad memories from his past. He kept listing the many reasons why he was convinced to be a bad human being, useless, worthless. Even if he got into some Ivy-league college, what would happen if everybody there realised that he built his image upon a lie? He forced himself to keep in mind what his friends would have said to him, but then again his brain could picture just pity.  
Luckily, however, his stream of consciousness was interrupted by a knock on the door, harsh and fast: Ronan.  
To be honest he was a bit annoyed by Ronan's presence at that moment, because he didn't have the energy to have any sort of fight with his friend, but he was happy he didn't have to be left alone with his mind any longer.  
Adam got up of his bed and, before opening the door, he automatically fixed his hair.  
“Good morning, Parrish. Hope you weren't doing anything important” Ronan said while entering the other boy's small apartment.  
“Make yourself comfortable. Do you need something?” Adam hoped his voice would hint that small annoyance but he was sure it only gave away how glad he was that Ronan was there. Lately the loud noises in his mind had been made quieter by the dreamer's presence. Adam understood that his friend had some sort of feelings for him, and while at first he thought his own interest was just a product of pure vanity, the more they spent time together, the more he came to terms with the fact that it really wasn't just that.  
“Actually yes. I don't know what got into me, if it's just a Christmas miracle, but I decided that I want to study. I need your help.” Ronan smiled. It was different from his usual smirk, it was a hopeful smile.  
Adam's heart skipped a beat.  
He was screwed.  
“Sure, why not. It could help me, too. What do you want to study? I'd say we ignore latin, since it's the only subject that you are not completely failing.”  
“Okay, fine. I just need you to keep me from distracting. Let's start with biology, because I feel like it.”  
After going to his room to get the book and a pen, he went back to the living room and joined Ronan at the table.  
“Let's get this fucking party started, Parrish.” He opened the book and started reading something.  
Adam was actually doing what Ronan asked him to: occasionally he explained stuff that he'd already studied, but more often he was helping him keep his attention level as high as possible. Surprisingly enough, it was Adam who struggled to concentrate on whatever it was that he was doodling on his notes. He was being constantly distracted by Ronan's hands, the way his fingers were casually drawing circles on the pages while reading, his sharp jaw-line, and finally his neck. Ronan started to bite the pen, lightly sucking on its top. Adam was staring and he knew that the other boy was aware of his effect on him.  
The minutes passed in silence. At this point Ronan was pretending to study and Adam was pretending not to notice, just so he could have an excuse to keep his eyes on him.  
Suddenly, Ronan yawned and stretched his arms above his head, causing his t-shirt to move and to reveal his lower torso and his abs.  
The magician's hands were on the table. Ronan readjusted his near Adam's, accidentally brushing against them.  
It was a simple gesture, a small one, it would have been ignored by anybody else, maybe even by Adam himself, if only it hadn't been made by Ronan.  
Nothing he did was an accident, and even if Adam was wrong, he didn't really care.  
He grabbed Ronan's hand in his and laid it on his waist, just like they did in those stupid romantic movies. He rested the other hand on his neck, pulling him closer.  
Just like that, as if it were another person acting instead of him, Adam kiss a slightly confused Ronan.  
He had thought about kissing his friend a lot lately, but it was nothing compared to what was happening. It was soft and violent all at the same time. They were moving their lips together like their lives depended on it. It was a new sensation, but at the same time it felt like home. Adam needed to be closer, to feel closer, so -without ever breaking the kiss- he moved from his chair to Ronan's lap.  
He could sense a smile rising from both of them, until finally Ronan pulled away and started to run his fingers along Adam's cheeks.  
“If this is your study method, I could really get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short fanfic I wrote on a sleepless night.   
> you can find me on tumblr at : http://adamprr1sh.tumblr.com


End file.
